


Back To Me

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (2011), Hanna (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Marissa watches Hanna’s every move once she’s been captured.





	Back To Me

Marissa Wiegler watches the live footage of Hanna being held captive back at her headquarters. The girl keeps throwing herself into the walls. She takes a couple of jabs with her fists and swift bangs with her kneecaps. Then she eventually tosses her head back to release an angry, deranged animal-type scream.

Marissa sits behind the controls software table; completely, and utterly fascinated by the girl. She rubs the side of her face holding onto her chin. Her eyes are glued to the camera screen of Hanna pacing back and forth with exhilarating rage.

 _We’ve got you now, darlin’_ , Marissa thought with a smirk. _Back to where you belong._

The camera views Hanna sprinting across the holding cell; body slamming into the wall again before collasping onto the cement floor with her raggedy hair sprayed in her face. She picks herself back up on her feet like it’s nothing and keeps repeating the move continuously.


End file.
